


Limerence

by Kpoptive



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpoptive/pseuds/Kpoptive
Summary: As the rain pours, and the day ends, you will never stop loving him.





	Limerence

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on tumblr!

The low murmur of voices and the slow, easy-going ticks of the clocks surrounded you at work. Your fingers pressed against the old worn desk under them, creating a quiet beat that went along with the music in your earbuds. Your eyes dart back and forth on the computer screen, but your mind elsewhere. You take a moment to pause your current activities, pausing your music and saving your document. Your eyes slowly peered over to the small calendar on your left, taking in the obvious coloured circle, hearts and handwriting inside, keeping itself together as if it were a chest full of wonders, beautiful to the eye. You sigh, a fragile smile playing on your lips.

Your mind soon travels to a year earlier, the memories flooding your mind in a soothing bath of nostalgia. How you both met because of a small question, frail, but-but that small and frail question led you up to today.

“E-excuse me, may I borrow your pen?”

That question led you to have to track the man down days later, needing the pen that had no meaning, but it did for you. The meaning of love at first sight, needing to see him again, yearning for the brown in his eyes, yearning for the wisp in his hair, the croak in his voice. That yearning led you to this day and still motivates you to keep going in life, and you knew, the yearn for you that he had driven him the same way. He thought you wouldn’t see the book in his home studio, full of words you full of limerence and passion, but your careful hands opened the crisp pages, smooth against your hand. The words grabbed you in an embrace that has never let you go the day it held you, the warmth and love it sent to you in waves in imprinted on your mind.

Your memories were forced back into the beautiful chest it came from as you felt hands on your shoulders, the chest locked itself in your mind as your realized who it was, the warmth radiating off of him, growing the rose in your mind that belonged to him. You were gentle as you put your hand on top of him or your shoulder, your skin tingling at his touch. You felt a soft and sweet kiss on your head, feeling the smile in your hair.

“Are you ready to go, love? I have things prepared for the two of us.” Kihyun whispered sweetly against your head, making your heart flutter and your cheeks become richer in colour at his words. You bite your lip, nodding slightly in reply. He grabs your jacket and purse as You turn off your computer and gather your things, you turn around, seeing him hold out his hand for you to take. You smile, putting you hand it his with grace. You ignore the jealous looks you get from your coworkers as he guides you out. Your heels click every step you take when you take the moment you have walking behind him to look at him properly. His shoulders stand broad and strong in the black jacket he wears, his dress shoes clicking in beat with your shoes.

The conversations that pass you as you walk down the lively street mean nothing to you both, as you are together nothing else matters, just the way his skin feels against yours, his breath kissing your cheeks, his warm embrace is all you need. The synced clicking soon stops as we stop in front of a building. It has fancy lettering at the door in French, something you cannot understand. you look at Kihyun in shock. This restaurant was the place you saw together on your 5th date, and you both vowed to spend a night here, tasting the delicious smelling foods, drinking the expensive wine without a worry in the world. His warm eyes match his smile as he holds your hand tighter, pulling you gently. He opens the door, the warm breeze from inside caressing your skin as he lets you in. you smile, walking in. You see how fancy it is inside, and you soon feel underdressed in your skirt and blouse. Kihyun stops you, telling me to wait while he talks to the receptionist, and you proceed to take a seat in the chair beside you, the soft velvet against your hands. You look over at him, seeing the back of his head as it moved slightly at his unheard words. You look away from him, outside the window, seeing people walk past the door, smiling and conversing with each other as if the streets were paradise.

Your thoughts are interrupted by shoes clicking, and a hand held out for me, you look up to see him again, but a smile no longer present. A frown replaces his face as he looks into your eyes.

“It seems- that they didn’t put my reservation into the system, I’m sorry, Y/n.” He speaks softly, not loud enough for others to hear. You pause for a moment, not letting disappointment cover you, instead you smile, standing while taking his hand. You shake my head in reply, smiling brightly at him.

“We don’t need $300 food to make this anniversary special, baby. Come, let’s go. Do you have anything planned Mr Prepared?” You tease, seeing his frown erase itself slowly, a smile replacing his smooth face, his eyes warming back up again like clouds moving out of the sun’s way, letting light and warmth rain down on the people. He once again begins to lead me through the city, you watch as the tall buildings slowly begin to get smaller until the cement turns to dirt, and the dirt turns to sand.

You are instructed to take your shoes off, and you do so, following him onto the beach, hearing the waves make a melody that is so familiar to you. As you follow him closer to the shore, you look up to the sky, seeing grey clouds roll in. You ignore the feeling they give you, smiling at how happy Kihyun looks at the moment. Sand tickles in between your feet as you stop walking, seeing him stop as well.

He looks back at you, his glance making your heart skip a beat and butterflies awaken in your stomach. You take one more step forward, being right beside him, the ocean pushes forwards, attempting to grab you. You take hold of Kihyun’s hand again, holding it tightly. You lean your head against his shoulder enjoying the scent of the sea and the feeling of his body heat next to you. You look down at the sand, seeing the small seashells trying to hide under the sand. You can feel him tense up next to you as you both start to see small raindrops, as they slowly build up to a force to soak your head. You stand straight feeling the cold drops against your clothes and skin.

You feel Kihyun let go of your hand as the rain pours heavy on us, fighting against the dark cloudy surface of the ocean, the peace is gone as they fight against each other. You look over at him, his head is tilted down as his eyes are blocked by his hair. You brush the hair away, seeing tears start to run down his face. You know how upset he is, thinking that his plans were ruined.

“How did you know I loved the rain?” You asked, seeing him look up suddenly. You ignore his glance, looking up at the sky, loving the feeling of the droplets on your face, the cool water washing away your worries. You can feel the rain soak Your shirt, but you look at Kihyun instead, seeing his red eyes looking at me with so much sadness it hurt your heart. He looked devastated, and you couldn’t handle it as you take his face in your hands, kissing him. You close my eyes, the feeling of his lips making sparks light against your skin. You can feel him put down your purse and jacket, wrapping his arms around you tightly, holding you against him. After a few moments, you pull away from him, you both pant for hair as he puts his forehead against yours, his tears still running down his face. You pull away more, reaching for your purse as you pull a small box out of it. His eyes widen as you open it, revealing two promise rings. you bite my lip, watching him intently as you speak.

“If you think today was ruined, you are wrong. Today was the best day of my life, just being with you is enough to keep me breathing. I don’t care what you do for me, whether it is bringing me to a fancy restaurant, or take me to the beach, as long as it’s with you- I’ll love it. I love you.” You say, taking the bigger ring out, taking his hand as well. You put the ring on his finger, kissing his hand gently. The rain still pours hard as he takes the box out of your hands, putting the smaller ring on your finger. He pulls you in again, hugging you tightly, his wet clothes taking hold of yours. You hear him whisper gentle words into my ear as you feel the rain slowly lightening.

“I never want to let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, it is also on my tumblr with many other works, so go check out my tumble Kpoptive for a whole masterlist of reactions and imagines!


End file.
